Letting Go
by BlueEstrellas
Summary: This is a slightly fluffy one-shot song story about trying to let go and finding love again. This is my first fan fiction and reviews are welcome! :)


I do not own Harry Potter. It is the wonderful creation of JK Rowling.

I also do not own "White Flag". It's a great song by Dido.

The garden was cool for an April evening and the scent of Jasmine danced on the breeze as she stood in the shadows and watched him from a far. There was always something so hypnotic about James. Whenever he entered a room, she could never take her eyes off of him and even now that they were over. She still couldn't look away. She still loved him so much, too much.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?  
_

He looked so happy gliding across the dance floor entangled in the arms of a beautiful blond with long legs and a smile that promised so much more than a goodnight kiss. Lauren was everything she knew James wanted and everything that Lily knew she could never be. Lily wanted him back. She needed him back but in heart she knew it was too late. She knew all she could do now was to love him from a far and let him believe that she had let him go too.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

As James pulled Lauren closer, Lily turned away into the night breeze. She couldn't watch him kiss her. She couldn't watch the love of her life just forget everything they had shared. When just two weeks ago, she was the girl entangled in his arms. She was the one he danced with beneath the stars.

The angry tears cascaded down her face as she remembered their last fight, their last words to each. He had snuck out again on a full moon and she had waited up for him in the common room. She was worried and irritated that he wouldn't tell her where he had been.

"James, tell me where you were?" Lily had pleaded.

"Lily, don't worry about it. I was just out with the guys. Why can't you just trust me and let it got?" James replied exasperatedly. They had gone through this ritual every month for nearly a year now and it was getting old.

"James, trust is something earned; not just given, "Lily replied in her anger.

"Huh, well apparently after a year of being together, I still haven't earned your trust. So, I think maybe we're just wasting each other's time. " James replied coldly.

"I guess you're right." Lily replied.

Then, James turned to go but before he did. He looked deep into her green eyes and said "It's over for good this time, Evans. No turning back."

Since that day James never even looked her way. He refused to acknowledge her existence and she felt like she had evaporated into the air without any hope of returning to his arms.

_I know I left too much mess and   
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

All of a sudden, her loss overwhelmed her. Her knees buckled and she found herself sitting on her feet in the garden under the Jasmine with tears streaming down her face. For she realized he wasn't hers anymore and it felt like she couldn't breathe.

Lily stared at the ground and was so absorbed in catching her breath that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. Before she knew what had happened, a cool hand had tilted her chin-up and her green eyes met familiar hazel ones. She looked away. She couldn't face him yet. She wasn't prepared to pretend not to love him. She had promised herself that he would never know that she had still wanted him. Yet, her green eyes told him everything she couldn't say and now she was afraid of what he might say.

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on....  
  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_

James didn't say anything. He just pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back and they both knew it was forever. It would always be forever with them.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
_


End file.
